After the battle
by latina-ginny
Summary: Cuando lo k mas kieres se pierde tras una batalla... Cuando las heridas no cierran por mas k tratas... Cuando las nubes no se alejan... Cuando no puedes mas y te sientes solo, alguien mas estara a tu lado... Mal summary... lean


After the Battle

Cuando piensas que todo esta mejorando y que nada puede salir mal, claramente es por que has pasado algo por alto.

Default Chapter

Todos los días era lo mismo desde que había regresado de Hogwarts, desde aquel fatídico día, desde su platica con Dumbledore, se sentía igual.

_**Recordaba a Dumbledore ahí sentado con aquella pequeña lagrima resbalando por su mejilla, recordaba aquella muestra de debilidad que lo había desilusionado, el siempre había pensado que Dumbledore era omnipotente, y al mostrar debilidad la esperanza que vivió en él para Poder derrotar a Voldemort, se había esfumado, pero este no era un momento para sentirse débil ya que el tenía que ser un asesino o ser asesinado. **_

_**El peor golpe que tuvo que soportar fue el de ver caer a su padrino a manos de Bellatrix, después de sus padres el ser mas querido de Harry había sido su padrino, era la persona en la que siempre había podido confiar, incluso las cosas que a sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, no les había dicho. Pero ahora se había ido y el vacio en su corazón había crecido.**_

_**Todo el verano recibió cartas, había recibido también un medallón de Lupin, solo le decía que había pertenecido a su padrino y que ellos habían vivido grandes aventuras con él, solo que ahora ya no le respondía mas, en el pergamino se podían ver lagrimas, que habían sido derramadas por Lupin, Harry nunca lo había dicho pero quería a Lupin como si fuera su tío, sus amigos también escribieron:**_

_**Harry: **_

_**Espero que te encuentres bien, cuídate y no hagas nada imprudente, ojalá nos escribieras ya que nos tienes muy preocupados.**_

_**Ron me envió una lechuza diciéndome que nos invita a la madriguera la ultima semana de vacaciones, espero que vengas.**_

_**Cuídate y recuerda que somos tus amigos y siempre puedes contar con nosotros**_

_**Hermione.**_

_**Ron escribió:**_

_**Harry:**_

_**¿Por qué no has escrito, estuve pensando en llamar por Felefono, pero con mí ultima experiencia decidí no hacerlo, aunque recuerdo que Lupin, Tonks y ojo loco hablaron con tus tíos acerca de dejarte utilizarlo, pero bueno...**_

_**Espero que Hermione ya te haya dicho que pasaran la ultima semana de vacaciones en la madriguera. Espero que contestes.**_

_**Ron**_

_**Un día una lechuza que Harry nunca había visto llegó a su ventana, era muy hermosa y de porte muy elegante. Dejó un sobre a los pies de su cama, donde se encontraba y donde había pasado la mayor parte del verano, al verla Harry vio un sello de Hogwarts, enseguida Harry pensó que aquella carta era de Hagrid, pero al tomarla se dio cuenta de que era de Dumbledore, y solo tenia las siguientes palabras:**_

_**Busca en tu corazón Harry y encontraras todas las respuestas**_

_**Dumbledore**_

_**Eso no le decía mucho a Harry y la verdad era que no quería esforzarse en comprenderla, y al notar que la lechuza esperaba una respuesta, hizo un garabato en un pedazo de pergamino lo envolvió y se lo dio a la lechuza, que inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo.**_

_**Siguió recostado sin pensar en nada, con el medallón que le había enviado Lupin en la mano, con la mente en blanco; cerro los ojos.**_

_**De repente algo sucedió, Harry sintió como la habitación daba vueltas, no sabia si era su imaginación, entonces escucho la voz de **_

_**Dumbledore:**_

"_**Recuerda Harry, las personas que nos han querido dejan su huella en nosotros, una huella que no esta en tu frente sino en tu corazón"**_

_**Todo volvió a la normalidad; Harry abrió los ojos y supo que lo que había pasado, Dumbledore: sabia lo que estaba pensando. Sus tíos últimamente eran más lejanos con él, tal vez se debía a su charla con Mody, Thonks y Lupin en el anden 9 y ¾, no lo molestaban y sobre todo lo dejaban hacer lo que quería sin cuestionarlo.**_

_**Harry deseaba estar en el desierto más lejano y poder olvidar lo que había pasado en el colegio el ultimo año, olvidar todo lo que lo agobiaba: Voldemort, la muerte de su padrino, poner en riesgo a sus amigos. Sintió aquel medallón en su mano y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas. A menudo pensaba que seria maravilloso poder volar, volar tan lejos de todo esto y no regresar jamás.**_

_**Aquel día recostado en su cama, con las cartas de sus amigos en las manos y las palabras de Dumbledore todavía en su cabeza, lo deseo mas, deseo con todo su corazón poder volar, lo deseo tanto que sucedió algo inesperado...**_

_**Harry comenzó a levitar, se elevo medio metro de su cama y una luz dorada lo envolvió, llenando su cuerpo de una calidez que lo hizo olvidar quien era: el mago que había sobrevivido varias veces a Voldemort, el mago que estaba forzado a derrotarlo.**_

_**Entonces abrió los ojos y para su asombro su cuerpo ya no estaba, ahora en cambio, se sentía más ligero y sintió que podía volar, miró su habitación que ahora estaba más grande de lo normal parecía que Harry se había encogido y se acerco al espejo, en vez de su figura tan conocida, ahora estaba un pequeño cuerpo que flotaba en el aire, eso era un... Fénix, tan bello, tan hermoso. Parecido al de Dumbledore**_

_**Harry no pudo esperar mas y Salió volando por la ventana y se sentía tan feliz, tanto que olvido todo, volaba, planeaba y hacia piruetas por todo el cielo tan azul, pero entonces recordó su realidad y volvió a entristecerse, entro por la ventana de su habitación y se posó sobre la cama, cerro los ojos y se relajo, entonces su cuerpo volvió a su forma original. Tenía el medallón nuevamente en las manos, lo apretó, pensando en su padre, deseando que estuviera con el y que le diera un consejo,**_

_**Agotado por la transformación y el desgaste de energía que había tenido, tendido en la cama, concilió el sueño enseguida.**_

_**Soñó, soñó que caminaba por el bosque prohibido, adentrándose cada vez mas, caminando sin rumbo, reconoció el lugar donde los centauros habían estado a punto de atacarlos y Gawp los rescató, entonces llego a un lugar que no reconocía a pesar de haber estado tantas veces en el bosque: un pequeño lugar, iluminado, tan claro que tuvo que taparse los ojos para poder adaptarlos a la luz, entonces vio algo que no había notado la primera vez que abrió los ojos, personas encapuchadas, sentadas en un circulo, entonces una de las personas habló con una voz grave:**_

_**-Siéntate Harry, hemos estado esperando por tanto tiempo, no sabíamos que vendrías esta noche-.**_

_**la persona señaló una piedra y Harry se sentó enseguida, a pesar de que tenía experiencia en no confiar en personas que ocultaban la cara, esta atmósfera no le provocaba temor, lo reconfortaba, la voz flotó en el aire de nuevo:**_

_**-Hace poco tiempo llego otra persona, una persona muy querida para ti y para todos nosotros, una persona que vivió los últimos 16 años una vida muy poco digna para él, perseguido injustamente y viviendo oculto como malhechor-**_

_**El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, sintió como comenzó a palpitar muy rápidamente esa persona podría ser... pero no, él estaba muerto, esto no podía estar ocurriendo era un truco de su mente, de su corazón, de su subconsciente, que sabía cuanto deseaba volver a verlo y decirle lo que había querido aquella noche que lo estuvo buscando... que para él no era un cobarde, pero... ¿que estaba pasando?...**_

_**La persona encapuchada, al ver el rostro y adivinando lo que estaba pensando dijo:**_

_**Tu nos llamaste ¿no, Harry?-**_

_**-yo, yo n no- titubeo Harry**_

_**-Con el medallón, ¿tu lo tienes no es así, Lupin te lo envió, ¿no?-**_

_**-Si lo tengo, p-pero yo no los llame, ¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto un poco mas seguro**_

_**-perdónanos Harry, hemos sido muy descorteces, es la emoción de volver a verte y tan grande, tu sabes, es tiempo de revelar nuestra identidad-**_

_**Lentamente las personas se quitaron las capuchas, Harry sintió como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta, de pronto frente a el se veían caras conocidas, esas caras las había visto antes, ¿pero en donde?. Entonces lo recordó, en el espejo de Oesed, ellos eran... ¡sus familiares, ahí estaba toda su familia, los había visto en el espejo, pero donde estaban sus padres, el sabía que tenían que estar aquí pero no los veía por ningún lugar, entonces detrás de toda la multitud aparecieron tres personas, con las capuchas puestas, el corazón de Harry parecía querer salirse de su pecho, las tres personas caminaron directamente hacía él, se pararon en seco a unos cuantos pasos delante de el y bajaron sus capuchas con la cabeza mirando hacia el piso, dos personas con el cabello negro aparecieron frente a el y una mujer pelirroja en el centro, levantaron sus caras y Harry pudo distinguirlos perfectamente, Su madre, padre y padrino.**_


End file.
